The New TrANTsfer Students
by Horsemuon17
Summary: By an invitation sent to Tsuna from Webster High's Principal, the Arcobalenos are transferring to Webster High and joining the A.N.T. Farm. What would happen when the Arcobalenos and the crew from A.N.T. Farm meet? Lots of chaos, friendships, assassination attempts, and torture. (Because of Reborn.)
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we being sent to America? Kora!"

"I don't like it either! Why am I going with them!? I didn't do anything bad!"

"Shut up lackey or I'll shoot you."

"Gah! H-hai Reborn!"

"Is there a reason why we are being sent to America, Sawada?"

"Mu. I don't want to go. The travel expenses are costly."

"Now, calm down. America might be a wonderful place!"

"I agree. We should give America a chance."

"I'm not going. I need to work on my newest invention."

Tsuna sighed. He knew this was going to be their reaction when he told them. A few days ago, a letter arrived for him informing him of the Arcobaleno's transfer to a school, Webster High. They were included in a program called A.N.T. Farm for people with advanced natural talents. He was more then willing to send the Arcobaleno's away for as small as they were, being no more than 13 or 14. They were as destructive as a thousand nuclear bombs. The only problem was sending them away. Most of the supposed World Greatest babies were not willing to leave.

"Well, you guys were invited-"

" _Invited. _ That doesn't mean we _have_ to go."

"The fact still remains. You are going to America."

"I/WE DON'T WANT TO!" Tsuna sighed again. He could feel a massive headache coming on and with the rate they were arguing in, this would take longer than the time he had originally planned it to be.

* * *

"I don't approve of this. Why do I have to go just because Sawada says so?" Lal Mirch said as she waited for the others outside at the mansion's entrance.

"I don't want to go to the same school as Reborn and Colonnello! They'll kill me! They're huge meanies!" Skull exclaimed running out.

"What did you say lacky?" Skull shivered when he heard Reborn's voice from behind him. He turned around quickly and found Reborn with a creepy smile on his face and a gun to his head. One finger on the trigger, ready to pull it at a moment notice. The aura around him was a purpleish-black color which only added to his frightening looks.

"N-n-n-nothing! Ahhhhh!" Colonello was next to Reborn with his sniper gun pointed at Skull's skull too. Lal Mirch was crackling her knuckles, ready to beat up some people. (Namely Skull. She found him annoying.)

"You should be honest-kora!"

"Now, now, Reborn, Colonnello. There is no need to beat up Skull." Fon said, entering the scene and playing peacemaker.

"He's annoying."

"Agreed."

"Yeah-kora!"

"But Tsunayoshi would be mad if you did that." Everyone was silent. Then, very slowly, Reborn and Colonnello put their guns away.

"Hmph, you're lucky-kora!"

"I'm not in the mood to beat up the useless lacky."

"..."

"T-thank you Fon!" Skull exclaimed while crying. Even if they were the World's Greatest, could beat anyone and not afraid of anything (that couldn't be said for Skull), they knew to never make Tsuna mad unless you wanted hell on earth. No, that was not Reborn's doing.

"Looks like you're having fun." Yuni walked out of the mansion with Mammon and Verde behind her. Verde had his laptop out and typing on it.

"Time is valuable. I just don't have enough of it to stop doing research." Was his reason for typing and texting.

"I agree. Time is money. I need more of it."

"Is everyone here already?" Tsuna's voice was heard. All of the Arcobalenos looked up (except for Verde who only glanced up and Mammon who's eyes are covered by her hood) and looked at him.

"Great! So let's go over the rules before you guys leave for America." If the Arcobalenos were stereotypical teenagers, they would have groaned in misery but they weren't so they remain silent.

"1. Don't try to kill people.

2\. Don't shoot people or in their general direction for fun.

3\. Don't threaten the students even if it is for fun.

4\. Don't spill stuff about the Vongola or Mafia.

Etc. Etc."

* * *

15 minutes later, though it felt like 3 whole hours for the group being lectured, the lecture was done and the Arcobalenos began to file in the car that was a limo. Just before Reborn got in, he turned to Tsuna and said, "Don't underestimate me, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled. It was the last of Reborn he will see until a year later. Internally, he was happily cheering for his less amount of piling paperwork that was a result of the Arcobaleno's fighting and his injures due to said Arcobaleno's fighting. Externally, he was smiling a sad smile able to fool anyone into thinking he was sad but in truth he wasn't.

"Quit the facade Dame-Tsuna. I know you are sending us away to get rid of us." Tsuna paled. "Once I get back, get ready for your punishment."

"W-w-wa-wait Reborn! I-i-i-it's not like that!" It was too late, Reborn had gotten in and the car began to drive off. Tsuna turned around stiffly and began walking back inside the mansion. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna once he entered.

"Are you okay, Tsuna? You look pale. Haha!"

* * *

"What did you say to Tsuna? He looks pale." Yuni said once Reborn entered. She had been watching their whole exchanged from the back window near her seat in the back.

"Nothing. Just some advice." Yuni would have brushed it off if it wasn't for the smirk on Reborn's face that promised pain and torture.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sensing no lie in that statement, Yuni decided to brushed it off. It wasn't any of her business anyways.


	2. Settling In

In this chapter, the Arcobalenos might be a bit OOC or a lot. The Arcobalenos needs a Sky so Yuni is there. Mammon is a girl because I thought that there wasn't enough girls and Mammon always seemed feminine to me. Next chapter, the Arcobalenos and A.N.T. Farm crew meets.

* * *

"*Sigh* The money isn't coming out of my bank account. All that money that I'm spending on useless things." Mammon said as she looked at the cost of their stay in San Francisco. The Arcobalenos had just arrived and are settling in their new home. Reborn was lounging in the lounge polishing his gun as she sat across from him on the other couch.

"Don't worry about that, Viper. It's money is from Dame-Tsuna's account."

"Mu. That's good. But don't call me that. It's Mammon now." It was silent as Reborn and Mammon continued minding their own business until Skull's scream was heard throughout the mini mansion they brought using Tsuna's money.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Shut you Skull! If you have time to scream like a little girl than get training!" Lal Mirch's reply was heard not a second later. (No offense to little girls everywhere.)

"Hm. Not a few hours and Skull is already causing trouble. That's why he is the stupid lacky. A dame is always a dame."

"That's not true. Look at Tsunayoshi." Fon said as he came downstairs to get some Oolong Tea to drink since he was thirsty. The mini mansion the Arcobalenos brought had two floors. The first floor held the kitchen, lounge, dining room, and training area for each of the Arcobalenos so they wouldn't miss out on their training. The second floor had rooms for each of the Arcobalenos and the library. Even though the rooms were as big as a condo complex, it still wasn't big enough for Verde who transformed his room into a lab.

"I stand by what I said, a dame is always a dame. Take Tsuna for example." Fon sweatdropped. Only Reborn would see the Tenth Vongola Boss as a useless person not taking in the amazing feat that he made Tsuna do in becoming the boss.

"Ok...? When are we starting school?" Fon decided to join them in the lounge seeing as he had no reason for being upstairs as he had already finished unpacking and Lal won't stop tor- I mean training Skull no matter what he says.

"Tomorrow." Mammon said, not even looking at Fon, moving on to counting her money.

"Isn't it exciting? We get to go to school."

"You act like it is our first time going to school."

"Well, it's been a long time since I went to school. I have forgotten what it is like."

"Boring and a waste of time and money."

"Mammon is always thinking about money-kora!" Collonnello lightheartedly said as he walked in. He sat next to Mammon on the right since Fon was sitting to the left of Mammon. Mammon turned her head to him. They couldn't tell what emotion her gaze had or if she was looking at Collonnello or not.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's just we're away from the Mafia so we should relax! Consider this a vacation-kora!" Right after Collonnello said that, another scream was heard from upstairs. Fon looked up at the ceiling questionly, wondering if he should go up and see what was wrong and possibly help or not. Mammon, Collonnello, and Reborn ignored the scream and continued talking.

"As if stereotypical teenagers in North America can entertain me. They start cursing whenever you point a gun at them. The last thing I want is another Gokudera." Reborn grunted.

"Didn't Tsunayoshi say no weapons?" Fon asked.

"Did he? I didn't hear since I was busy planning the murder of the school's principal."

"He only said 'students' so we can kill the principal-kora!"

"He said 'people'." Fon was unheard as they continue talking.

"If we get sued for it afterward, I'm using your money." Reborn fixed Mammon a glare in which Mammon ignored or if she noticed she didn't say anything.

"Whatever."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lal Mirch asked as she walked in without Skull.

"Saa?" Mammon answered. "If you pay me money I'll tell you." Though her offer fell on deaf ears as Collonnello told Lal Mirch instead.

"We're discussing the murder of Webster High's Principal-kora!"

"...Ok." Lal Mirch went to the fridge and got a sports drink before joining them, standing behind Reborn.

"Where's the stupid lackey?"

"Verde took him somewhere. Something about a lab rat." All three sadistic senpais of the group smirked. Fon sighed and Mammon was silent, still counting her money. She counted 1,369,572£ or euros so far and there was still more.

"Oh, you guys are gathered here." Yuni said. She had been looking for them around the mansion after she was done unpacking her luggage.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Reborn replied.

"It's almost time for dinner. Who's cooking?" There was no servants in the mansion (or cooks for that matter), only the Arcobalenos as Mammon decided that hiring servants were too expensive when it was paid using Tsuna's money that Tsuna has no knowledge of besides the questioning as to why he have so few money at his disposal when he was the boss of the most rich and powerful mafia family in Italy and was supposed to earn a lot of money being the boss and all. He has no idea what everyone was doing behind his back, only the seething suspicion that someone was messing with his bank account thanks to his Hyper Intuition but he doesn't know who.

A chorus of 'I'm busy.' was said as soon as the question was asked. Fon was the only one who did not say the words that everyone else was saying. He instead said that he would cook and Yuni readily offered to help him. That was the end of the Arcobaleno's first day in San Francisco. With the addition of Mammon being the one to call Verde for dinner and to let Skull go so he can eat too. Let's not forget about the private jet the Vongola owned that the Arcobalenos destroyed right after they had landed. It was a fairly good day no matter how much everyone protested.

* * *

A present for New Years since I didn't finish in time for Christmas.


End file.
